Yosaku
Summary "Bloodstained" Yosaku, is a very famous Saiseiya and a no-need-for-rules type of guy. He has a revival institute in the giant tree "Mother Wood", where he carries out all his revivals. The institute is also covered in blood from all his failures from the past. He is acquainted with Ryu, the former boss of the Gourmet Yakuza, and Ichiryu, the President of IGO. In addition, he is a member of the IGO's 0th Biotope. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B Name: Yosaku, epithet "Bloodstained" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 55 Classification: Human, Saiseiya, 0th IGO Biotope agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Saiseiya (He's proficient in healing people and animals), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, (Evident by the fact that he completely outclassed Sani in combat, who is extremely skilled himself), Gourmet Cells (Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body) Attack Potency: At least Country level via powerscaling (Is a member of the 0th biotope) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is a very high tier in the Toriko verse, knows where one of Acacia's Full Course items is in the Gourmet World) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Country Class ' via powerscaling 'Durability: At least Country level via powerscaling Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High, is an expert Saiseiya, and knows a lot about human/monster biology, also has years of experience in combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. Although Toriko is mainly the one that showcases these defenses, it can at least be assumed that Yosaku has all the same defenses Toriko has, given the fact that he is already capable of going to the Gourmet World, and can casually dispatch monsters from there, feats which require all of these functions. *'Regeneration:' In recent chapters, it has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. It can be assumed Yosaku has similar functions with his Gourmet Cells. *'High Efficiency Breathing:' By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, Yosaku's Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body, and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *'Anti-Gravity Cell Vibration:' Yosaku's Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in his body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. *'Kitsuke Shock:' Yosaku brutally presses at all the body's pressure points, waking the target. This can wake people from comatose states in an instant. *'Paste Spittle:' Yosaku's saliva works as a strong bonding agent and he uses it to seal wounds. He uses this on a Gourmet Yakuza whose arm is nearly ripped off and states that it would heal within ten minutes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Healers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Doctors Category:0th Biotope Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Brawlers Category:Adults Category:Tier 6